Bella Swan:Kidnapper
by Joosky
Summary: Ähm. Hi. Mein Name ist Bella Swan. Ich weiß nicht wirklich, wie ich das sagen soll, aber ich habe Ihre Kinder bei mir und ich dachte mir, vielleicht wollen Sie sie zurück haben. Also... ja... rufen Sie mich an.


Die Story ist eine Übersetzung aus dem Englischen. Die Originalstory wurde geschrieben von Kambria Rain.

Ich wünsche euch viel, viel Spaß beim Lesen.

**Bella**

Ich sah auf den überquellenden Einkaufswagen vor mir. Eigentlich war ich nur wegen Milch in den Supermarkt gegangen, verdammt. Ich wusste allerdings, wer dafür verantwortlich war. „Leonardo Swan, beweg deinen Arsch hierher." Eine kleine, alte Frau japste wegen meiner Grobheit auf.

Ein kleiner Kerl mit hellbraunem Haar und so vielen Cornflakesschachteln wie seine kleinen Arme tragen konnte, kam um die Ecke gerannt. Das war mein siebenjähriger Schatz. Er fand irgendwie Platz für alle Schachteln im Einkaufswagen und grinste mich an. „Ich habe alles auf meiner Liste. Wir können gehen."

„Lass mich diese Liste mal sehen", antwortete ich und hielt ihm eine Hand entgegen und stemmte die andere in die Hüfte. „Mama", er tippte mit seinem Finger an seine Schläfe, „ ist alles hier oben." „Klugscheißer", grummelte ich.

Er streckte seine Hand aus und wackelte mit den Fingern. Ich zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und einen Dollar aus meiner Tasche und gab sie ihn, Wir hatten eine nicht-fluchen-Regel, die meinem Kind ein Vermögen einbrachte. „Danke Mama", sagte er glücklich.

„Ja, ja", antwortete ich als das schrille Geräusch eines weinenden Kindes durch den Supermarkt hallte. „Zeit zu gehen", sagte ich und schob den Einkaufswagen in Richtung der Kassen. Wir waren gerade am Ende des Ganges angekommen als jemand seinen Wagen in meinen krachen ließ.

„Können Sie nicht aufpassen, wo sie hinfahren?", blaffte mich eine Tussi an, gerade so laut, dass man sie trotz des Weinens des kleinen Mädchens in ihrem Wagen hören konnte.

„Aufpassen wo ich hin...", ich sah sie schockiert an, „Oh mein Gott! Das ist eine brilliante Idee! Danke!" Im Gegensatz zu Fluchen kostete mich Sarkasmus nichts. „Lass uns gehen, Leo."

„Bitte?", antwortete die Frau pikiert. Sie begann damit zu meckern und zwar in so einer hohen Frequenz, dass ich sogar bezweifelte, dass Hunde sie hören konnten.

Ich rollte mit meinen Augen und lief weg, aber mein Kleiner schien andere Pläne zu haben. Er lief zu dem Einkaufswagen der Frau und gab dem weinenden Kind einen Lutscher. Er hatte immer einen oder zwei dabei. „Bitte nicht weinen."

Sie hörte auf und schniefte nur noch ein wenig, als sie den Lutscher annahm. Mein Kind hatte übermenschliche Kräfte.

„Komm Leo", sagte ich sanft. Dieses Mal folgte er mir. „Du bist ein ziemlich cooler Kerl, weißt du das?" Ich wuschelte seine weichen Haare. „Jetzt hilf mir den ganzen Kram auszuladen."

Wir hatten den Einkaufswagen schnell ausgeladen und mit einem Schwenk meiner Kreditkarte waren wir draußen. Ich machte den Kofferraum meines riesigen Trucks auf und Leo half mir damit die ganzen unnötigen Naschereien einzuladen. Dann beobachtete ich ihn, wie er den Einkaufswagen zurückbrachte.

„Um Gottes Willen, kannst du jetzt deine Klappe halten?!" Oh super. Die Hexe und das arme, weinende Mädchen waren auch draußen.

„Red nicht so mit ihr!" Ein Junge, etwa so groß wie Leo, schrie zurück.

Das Biest fuhr den kleinen Kerl wütend an und grub ihre Krallen in seinen kleinen Arm. „..An."

„Lass los", wimmerte er, „du tust mir weh."

Leo kam zurück und stand mit besorgtem Blick neben mir als er die Szenerie beobachtete. „Mama?"

„Ist mir scheißegal. Ich will, dass du und das kleine Gör ihre Klappen halten und einsteigen", sie schrie ihn schon fast an.

„Steig ein", sagte ich meinem Sohn. Er zögerte, aber tat es.

„Du kannst mir nicht sagen, was ich tun soll. Du bist nicht meine Mutter", rief der Junge der Frau trotzig zu.

Als sie ihre Hand hob um dem Kind eine Ohrfeige zu geben war ich schon dort. „Du ohrfeigst das Kind. Ich tret dir in den Arsch."

„Das geht Sie nichts an", zickte sie zurück, „Ethan, geh in das verdammte Auto. Um dich kümmere ich mich, wenn wir zuhause sind." Sie begann damit die Einkaufstüten in den Kofferraum ihres Luxuswagens zu laden und tat so als ob ich nicht da wäre.

In meinem Kopf legte sich ein Schalter um und ich stieß sie nach hinten, dass sie in den Kofferraum fiel. Dann schnappte ich das kleine Mädchen und griff nach Ethans Hand. Er war zu sehr damit beschäftigt schockiert über seine Schulter zu schauen als dass er aufpasste, wohin er lief als ich ihn hinter mir herzog. Ich setzte beiden zu Leo auf den Rücksitz.

„Schnallt euch an! Schnallt euch an!" Die Hexe stand auf und sah unglaublich sauer aus. Ich verschloss die Türen und fuhr los.

Erst als wir sicher von dem Parkplatz wegfuhren realisierte ich alles. Ich hatte gerade zwei Kinder gekidnappt. Ich würde entweder im Gefängnis oder in der Klapse landen. Ein paar Minuten herrschte Ruhe. Die Kinder waren offensichtlich genauso schockiert, wie ich es war.

„Hi, ich bin Leonardo Swan. Ich bin sieben. Du kannst mich Leo nennen. Die Frau, die euch gekidnappt hat ist meine Mama, Bella." Ich überließ die Vorstellung Leo. „Wie heißt ihr?"

„Ich bin Ethan Cullen. Ich bin auch sieben", antwortete der andere Junge, „und das ist meine kleine Schwester Sophie. Sie ist drei."

„Ähm Ethan", begann ich obwohl ich nicht wusste, was ich tun sollte. Das war fremdes Gebiet. Ich hatte noch nie zuvor ein Kind gekidnappt. „Kannst du mir sagen, wer deine Eltern sind? Ich sollte sie vielleicht anrufen." Das schien ein guter Plan zu sein.

„Unser Papa ist Edward Cullen", antwortete er.

Edward Cullen. Keine Ahnung. Natürlich wohnten Leo und ich erst seit ein paar Wochen hier, aber es war eine dieser kleinen, schicken Städte, wo jeder jeden kannte. Junge, hatte ich einen guten Start.

„Kennst du seine Handynummer?" Ethan sagte ein paar Zahlen und ich tippte sie schnell in mein Handy. Das würde interessant werden.

Nach ein paar Mal Läuten wurde ich mit seiner Mailbox verbunden. „Ähm. Hi. Mein Name ist Bella Swan. Ich weiß nicht wirklich, wie ich das sagen soll, aber ich habe Ihre Kinder bei mir und ich dachte mir, vielleicht wollen Sie sie zurück haben. Also... ja... rufen Sie mich an." Ich schlug mir die Hand gegen die Stirn.

Die drei Kinder waren wieder still, als ich zu meinem Haus fuhr. Das Ding war eigentlich zu groß nur für Leo und mich, aber alle Häuser in dem Viertel waren so groß. Entweder war ich von vielen reichen Leuten oder vielen verschuldeten Leuten umringt.

Ich dachte Leo würde sofort ins Haus rennen, aber er und Ethan nahmen sich jeweils ein Paar Einkaufstüten bevor sie ins Haus stürmten. Ethan war ein süßer, kleiner Junge mit dunkleren Haaren als Leo und grünen Augen. Er und seine Schwester waren beide schick angezogen, ich hoffte, sie würden sich nicht zu sehr versauen. Ich hatte schon so genug Ärger mit ihren Eltern am Hals.

Ich bemerkte, dass Sophie immer noch in meinem Auto war und streckte ihr meine Arme entgegen. Sie ließ sich ohne einen Mucks von mir helfen. Sie hatte die anbetungswürdigsten roten Locken und ihre Wangen waren von Tränen ganz nass.

„Harter Tag, hm?" Ich griff die restlichen Taschen und bedeutete ihr, mir zu folgen. „Ich glaube wir könnten alle ein bisschen Eis vertragen."

Ich hörte die Jungs durch das Haus rennen, Leo zeigte wohl Ethan im Schnelldurchgang unser Haus. Ich packte schnell die Einkäufe weg und drehte mich zu Sophie um, die mich mit einem unschuldigen Blick anstarrte. Ich hob sie hoch und setzte sie auf die Küchenzeile. „Also, Miss Sophie, möchtest du ein Eis?"

„Ja, bitte", antwortete mit der süßesten Stimme, die ich wohl jemals gehört hatte. Ich wischte ihr sanft mit meinen Daumen über die Wange und suchte alles was wir brauchten zusammen „Jungs! Sophie und ich essen jetzt Eis falls ihr auch welche wollt." Und schon hörte ich ihre donnernden Schritte auf der Treppe.

Ich gab jedem ein paar Kugeln und ließ sie selbst ihr Eis dekorieren. Als sie fertig waren lagen überall Schokoladenstreusel, Gummibärchen, Schlagsahne und Sirup rum.

„Mama! Ethans Papa baut Sachen. Ist das nicht cool?" Leo strahlte.

„Wirklich?", fragte ich Ethan.

Er nickte. „Er und meine Onkels haben eine eigene Firma. Sie bauen Häuser und so."

Immerhin waren sie nicht bei der Polizei. „Das ist super", ich lächelte und verwuschelte seine Haare. Er erstarrte für eine Sekunde, aber dann lachte er mich an und widmete sich wieder seinem Eis.

Ich zog das Telefonbuch raus und begann damit, durch die Seiten zu blättern. Cullen Construction war in großen, dicken Buchstaben aufgeführt. „Ok Kids, waschen wir uns die Hände und dann gehen wir zu eurem Papa. Ich bin mir sicher, er macht sich schon große Sorgen."

Leo und Ethan rannten ins Bad und ich wusch Sophies Hände und Wangen mit einem Tuch ab. Sie lächelte mich an. „Danke, Bella."

„Für was?", fragte ich.

„Eis", kicherte sie.

„Gern geschehen. Vielleicht kannst du deinen Papa davon überzeugen mich nicht verhaften zu lassen", ich lächelte und nahm sie auf den Arm, „Auf geht´s, Jungs."

Die Fahrt war nicht mehr so leise dieses Mal. Leo und Ethan waren offensichtlich beste Freunde und sie waren sogar so nett Sophie zu unterhalten. Ich folgte den Anweisungen meines Navis und fuhr auf den Parkplatz der Firma, direkt neben einen Polizeiwagen.

Bevor ich sie davon abhalten konnte rannten die beiden Jungs nach drinnen. Sophie hob ihre Arme, dass ich sie auf den Arm nehmen konnte. „Bereit Papa zu treffen?", fragte ich. Sie schlang ihre Arme um meinen Nacken und nickte.

Ich schaffte es noch nicht einmal bis zur Tür bis diese aufflog. „Sie haben vielleicht Nerven hier aufzukreuzen! Wer zum Teufel denken Sie sind Sie?"

„Sie müssen Edward sein. Ich versichere Ihnen, dass sie mit mir sicherer waren als mit ihrer verrückten Nanny", sagte ich ruhig. Der hübsche Mann mit dem roten Gesicht war offensichtlich nicht glücklich.

„Ich bin nicht ihre verdammte Nanny. Ich bin Edwards Freundin." Super. Die Hexe war auch da. „Das ist sie, Eddie! Das ist die Tussi, die mich angegriffen und den armen Ethan und Sophie gekidnappt hat." Ihre schrille Stimme brachte Sophie dazu ihr Gesicht in meinem Nacken zu verstecken. Ich verstand sie, also hielt ich sie fester. „Nimm sie fest, Jake!"

Der große Polizist kam auf mich zu, aber die Tür ging wieder auf. Ernsthaft, es war fast wie in einer Serie. Eine hinreißende Blondine stürmte aus dem Haus, aber bevor sie weit kam wurde sie von einem Bär von Mann festgehalten, der hinter ihr gerannt war. „Rosie, warte!" Er griff nach ihren Armen.

„Lass mich los, Emmett. Ich werde diese Tussi umbringen!", schrie sie.

Es wurde lächerlich. Die arme Sophie hielt sich mit ihrer ganzen Kraft an mir fest, also streichelte ich ihr sanft über den Rücken.

„Beruhig dich, Rosalie", antwortete Jake der Polizist, „Ich nehme sie mit."

„Ich rede überhaupt nicht von ihr", schrie sie und versuchte sich zu befreien, „Ich rede von Casey!"

Nun, das brachte ihr uneingeschränkte Aufmerksamkeit. „Wovon redest du, Rosalie?", fragte Edward mit kalter Stimme.

„Ethan hat Kratzer auf seinem Arm. Er hat gesagt, dass Casey ihn gepackt hat und ihn schlagen wollte, als die Mutter des anderen Kindes dazwischen gegangen ist", zischte Rosalie durch ihre Zähne. Sah ganz so aus, als ob ich für einen Moment aus dem Schneider war.

Die Hexe begann zu kreischen, „Eddie, du willst doch nicht--"

„Nimm dein Auto und verschwinde", knurrte Edward und ich bekam eine Gänsehaut. „Sofort!"

Nach einem weiteren schrillen Aufschrei fuhr die Psychopathin mit quietschenden Reifen davon. Sophie winkte ihr nach, „Bye, bye". Ich liebte dieses Kind.

Verdammt. Wieder waren alle Augen auf mich gerichtet. „Also", ich räusperte mich, „Wenn Sie ihr Kind nehmen, hole ich meins und wir verschwinden sofort." Sophie verstärkte ihren Griff um meinen Nacken. Wahrscheinlich mochte sie mich auch.

„Ich danke Ihnen, dass sie meinen Kindern geholfen haben", sagte Edward unwillig, „aber sie hätten mir bescheid sagen können. Ethan kennt meine Nummer. Da gibt es keine Ausreden."

„Check deine Mailbox, du Genie", fuhr ich ihn an. Ich habe seine Kinder vor dem weiblichen Teufel gerettet und obwohl ich sie gekidnappt hatte, war ich nicht der Bösewicht hier.

Ich schwöre, dass Rauch aus seinen Ohren qualmte, aber das interessierte mich nicht. Ich drückte mich an ihm vorbei und marschierte nach drinnen. „Leo!" Er kam um die Ecke gerannt. „Zeit zu gehen."

„Ja Mama", schmollte er und lief mit mir auf das Auto zu.

Ethan kam uns hinterhergerannt. „Bella, wohin geht ihr?"

Scheiße. „Kleiner, ich muss nach Hause." Dann bemerkte ich, dass ich Sophie immer noch auf meinem Arm hatte. „Oh." Ich ließ sie runter. Jetzt sahen mich beide mit traurigen Gesichtern an. Doppelscheiße. „Hört zu, hier ist meine Handynummer. Ich würde euch ja wieder kidnappen, aber da draußen ist ein riesiger Polizist, der mich dann festnehmen könnte. Seid brav. Wir sehen uns."

Ich machte mich schnell aus dem Staub als ich an dem Gedränge von streitenden Erwachsenden vorbeiging und sprang in mein Auto. Leo war schon angeschnallt und grinste. „Das war so cool, Mama! Können wir sie morgen noch mal kidnappen?"

* * *

**Edward**

„Wo ist das verdammte Handy?" Ich hob die Papierstapel auf meinem Schreibtisch hoch und brachte während meiner Suche alles durcheinander. Ich hatte es noch als ich heute morgen hierhergekommen bin, danach hatte ich ein Treffen mit Emmett. „Emmett." Es war wahrscheinlich in seinem Büro.

Ich machte mich auf den Weg den Flur runter und griff nach der Tür. „Ungh! Oh Gott.... Emmett.... Baby!" Ah ja. Jetzt musste ich meine Ohren reinigen und mir wahrscheinlich ein neues Handy kaufen.

Anscheinend war der kleine Nathaniel bei unserer Mutter, denn seine Mami und sein Papi waren gerade dabei Baby Nummer 2 in Emmetts Büro zu machen. Ich sollte nicht allzu überrascht sein. Meine Brüder genossen ihre Zeit in ihren Büros eben. Jasper tat bis vor kurzem das gleiche. Jetzt war er damit beschäftigt sich um die Wünsche meine bettlägerigen Schwester zu kümmern.

Ich lief zu unserem Empfang. Wir mussten eine neue Sekretärin einstellen, aber dazu hatte ich nicht die Geduld. Der einzige unverheiratete Cullen zu sein hatte seine Nachteile. Ich hatte zwar zwei Kinder und eine Freundin, aber das änderte nichts an meinem Status als „unverheiratet".

Nach einiger Zeit, in der Rosalie und Emmett ihren Quickie beendet haben sollten, beschloss ich mein Handy holen zu gehen. Aber ich wurde von Casey gestoppt, die durch die Tür stürmte. Ohne meine Kinder.

„Eddie!" Sie warf ihre Arme um mich und wimmerte in mein Shirt.

„Casey, wo sind die Kinder?", fragte ich sie, als ich ihre Arme von mir losmachte und sie ein wenig von mir weg schob. Ich würde mich ja mehr um sie kümmern, aber die Kinder waren mein Leben.

„Eddie, so eine Verrückte hat mich im Supermarkt angegriffen. Ich hab versucht sie loszuwerden, aber sie ist mit einem Einkaufswagen in mich gerannt und hat mich dann in den Kofferraum gestoßen. Ich hab sie noch nicht mal kommen sehen", sie plapperte hysterisch vor sich hin.

„Casey, wo sind meine Kinder?", fragte ich langsam.

Sie schloss ihre Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie hat sie mitgenommen. Baby, es tut mir so Leid. Sophie hat geweint; Ethan hat geschrien. Es war so schrecklich."

„EMMETT", ich griff das Telefon und rief die Polizei.

Emmett und Rosalie kamen den Flur entlang gerannt. Casey erzählte ihnen alles als ich mit dem Polizist redete. Er sagte, dass er jemanden vorbeischicken würde.

Ich ließ das Telefon fallen und fiel gegen die Wand. Meine Kinder wurden gekidnapped. Casey versuchte mich zu trösten, aber ich schob sie immer wieder von mir. Ich wollte nicht getröstet werden. ich wollte meine Kinder. Sie hatten wahrscheinlich gerade eine Riesenangst und ich konnte nicht für sie da sein.

„Jake ist hier", sagte Emmett leise. Ich wusste, dass er auch bestürzt war.

Je mehr Jacob redete, desto wütender wurde ich. Er stellte Casey und mir eine Frage nach der anderen, darüber was passiert ist und wer ihnen denn wehtun will. Ich wollte nach ihnen suchen. Wer wusste, was diese Psychopathin ihnen gerade antat? Es musste um Geld gehen. Ich würde jeden Preis zahlen um sie zurückzubekommen. Ich wollte sie wieder haben.

„Papa!" Schnell hob ich meinen Kopf als Ethan mit einem anderen Jungen auf mich zugerannt kam. „Das ist mein Freund Leo. Er ist gerade von Washington hierhergezogen."

Ich schlang schnell meine Arme um ihn. „Gott sei Dank." Ich drückte ihn fest. „Wo ist deine Schwester?"

„Dad", wimmerte er peinlich berührt. „Beruhig dich. Sie ist draußen bei Bella." Ich gab ihn Emmett und rannte nach draußen ohne mich darum zu sorgen, wer mir folgte.

Die Psychopathin hielt mein kleines Mädchen und ich war mehr als wütend. „Sie haben vielleicht Nerven hier aufzukreuzen! Wer zum Teufel denken Sie sind Sie?"

„Sie müssen Edward sein. Ich versichere Ihnen, dass sie mit mir sicherer waren als mit ihrer verrückten Nanny." Sie hatte wirklich Nerven. Ich hörte Casey schreien, aber ich war zu sehr beunruhigt als dass ich mich auf etwas anderes als auf diese Frau konzentrieren konnte. Wie konnte sie nur so ruhig sein, nachdem sie zwei unschuldige Kinder gekidnappt hat.

Rosalies böse Worte drangen zu mir durch. „Lass mich los, Emmett. Ich werde diese Tussi umbringen!", schrie sie. Ich konnte ihr nichts vorwerfen. Ich fühlte mich genauso, aber Jake versuchte sie zu beruhigen. „Ich rede überhaupt nicht von ihr", schrie sie und versuchte sich aus Emmetts Griff zu befreien, „Ich rede von Casey!"

Mein Blut schien zu gefrieren. „Wovon redest du, Rosalie?"

„Ethan hat Kratzer auf seinem Arm. Er hat gesagt, dass Casey ihn gepackt hat und ihn schlagen wollte, als die Mutter des anderen Kindes dazwischen gegangen ist", erklärte sie.

Casey? Casey hat meinen Sohn verletzt. Ich wusste, dass ich zitterte. Diese Frau sollte hier verschwinden bevor ich sie selbst umbringen würde.

Casey erstarrte neben mir. „Eddie, du willst doch nicht-"

„Nimm dein Auto und verschwinde. Sofort." Ich ballte meine Fäuste und versuchte mich zu kontrollieren. Ich wollte nicht als Mörder ins Gefängnis, aber die Idee war verlockend. Ich wünschte mir Emmett hätte Rosalie losgelassen, dass sie Casey zumindest ein wenig aufgemischt hätte. Als sie weg war, entspannte ich mich ein wenig. Ich drehte mich zu der Frau mit meinem Kind. Komisch, sie sah nicht mehr so psychotisch aus, jetzt wo ich die Wahrheit kannte.

„Also, wenn Sie ihr Kind nehmen, hole ich meins und wir verschwinden sofort", sagte sie und Sophie überraschte mich damit, dass sie sich an die Frau lehnte.

„Ich danke Ihnen, dass sie meinen Kindern geholfen haben, aber sie hätten mir bescheid sagen können. Ethan kennt meine Nummer. Da gibt es keine Ausreden." Was hat sie sich dabei gedacht. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, welche schrecklichen Szenarien ich mir ausgemalt hatte.

„Check deine Mailbox, du Genie", fuhr sie mich an, bevor sie an mir vorbeistürmte.

Ich drehte mich um, um ihr hinterher zu gehen, aber Rosalie griff nach meinem Arm. „Bist du verrückt? Diese Frau hat deine Kinder davor beschützt misshandelt zu werden und du bist unfreundlich zu ihr. Was zum Teufel ist mit dir los?"

„Schau, es tut mir Leid. Ich weiß ... es ist nur .... Gott, Rosalie, ich dachte jemand würde sie foltern. Ich konnte mein Handy nicht finden, ich hab die Nachricht nie bekommen." Ich zerrte an einem Haarbündel aus Frustration.

„Oh", Emmet zuckte zusammen, „Sorry deswegen, Bruder. Dein Handy ist in meinem Büro." Er wich zurück als ich ihn anfunkelte. „Alter, keine Panik. Wir haben es in eine Schublade gelegt bevor wir-"

„Ich weiß, was ihr dann gemacht habt, Emmett. Ich habe es gehört." Ich musste damit aufhören jeden anzufahren. Ich war nur so gestresst.

Ich hörte wieder das Quietschen von Reifen, als die Frau davonfuhr. Also, das war ja super. Bevor ich ihr danken konnte fuhr sie weg. „Papi?" Ich kniete mich hin und nahm meine beiden Kleinen in den Arm.

„Ich liebe euch beiden so sehr." Ich zog mich zurück und sah sie an. Sie sahen beide ein wenig traurig aus. „Ethan, Kumpel, es tut mir so leid, dass Casey dir wehgetan hat." Er hat die Frauen, mit denen ich mich traf, nie gemocht, aber er ihnen nie etwas getan, womit er das verdient hätte.

„Sie hat Sophie angeschrien", flüsterte er, „dabei hat sie nur geweint, weil sie Hunger hatte." Ich umarmte sie noch mal. „Es tut mir Leid. Sie wird euch nie wieder weh tun." Ich stand auf und hielt beide in meinen Armen. Ich war froh, dass Ethan mich ihn halten ließ obwohl er so groß war. „Habt ihr beiden immer noch Hunger?"

„Bella hat uns Eis gegeben", sagte Ethan.

„Mit Schokoladenstreusel", Sophie lächelte.

„Kann Leo mich irgendwann besuchen kommen? Er hat mir sein Zimmer gezeigt. Ich will ihm meins zeigen. Bitte." Leo musste Bellas Sohn sein.

Ich brachte die Kinder rein. „Wir schauen mal. Ich muss erst mit seiner Mutter reden."

„Okay", willigte er ein. „Danke Papa."

Rosalie überredete mich schließlich die Kinder gehen zu lassen. Sie nahm sie mit um Nate abzuholen und dann Alice zu besuchen. Seit Alice nicht mehr aufstehen durfte, bestand sie darauf, dass ihre Neffen und ihre Nichte sie besuchen kamen, um sie bei Verstand zu halten.

„Hier ist dein Handy", sagte Emmett und legte mein BlackBerry auf meinen Schreibtisch während er wie ein Idiot grinste. „Du hast einen verpassten Anruf." Ich schmiss ein Buch nach ihm, als er aus meinem Büro rannte. Ich seufzte und nahm das Handy und rief meine Mailbox an um die Nachricht abzuhören.

„Ähm. Hi. Mein Name ist Bella Swan. Ich weiß nicht wirklich, wie ich das sagen soll, aber ich habe Ihre Kinder bei mir und ich dachte mir, vielleicht wollen Sie sie zurück haben. Also... ja... rufen Sie mich an."

Ich prustete kurz auf. Danach kicherte ich. Bevor ich es begreifen konnte, lachte ich lauthals. Bella Swan war verrückt, aber dafür war ich unglaublich dankbar.

Oh, was für ein Tag.


End file.
